


Command

by Jo_Rutherford_Lee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Rutherford_Lee/pseuds/Jo_Rutherford_Lee
Summary: Sometimes you like to gauge the line of Smoker's patience...





	Command

From under his desk, you rub the front of Smoker's pants, the feeling of his thick erection through the fabric making your breath hitch in anticipation. You soon open his pants and push them down a little, then straight away you start to stroke and nuzzle his exposed length. Before long, your tongue is enthusiastically running up and down his heat, pulling a few short groans from him, but he then gives the desk a few taps above your head.  
  
"You gonna get up here so I can be inside you?"  
He doesn't want to play around this time, huh?  
  
"You can be inside me now." you tell him, then your mouth engulfs him and you add, muffled, "Dere..."  
  
"You know what I mean." he says. "Come on..."  
  
You mumble a little in protest and your mouth continues moving on him, tongue rubbing against his heated skin. You enjoy the buildup, and the more time spent like this with Smoker the better. However, you flinch when his hands come down heavily on the desk. He then pushes it back - making sure it won't hit you on the head first, of course - and you peer up at his annoyed expression, becoming quite nervous. He means business, and part of you wonders how far you can push him...  
He lowers his hand to your face and pulls you off him, then lifts your chin a little.  
  
"I know naughty little pirate girls like you have trouble following instructions." he growls. "We'll have to do something about that..."  
He seems to mull it over for a few seconds.  
"It's not the first time either." he points out. "Sometimes I have a good mind to tie you up and gag you and repeatedly fuck that disobedience right out of you..."  
  
"Mmm... promises, promises..." you grin, then pull back and flick your tongue against his fingers.  
He roughly grabs the back of your head.  
  
"Don't push me." he warns. "Up."  
  
You have to admit, you are looking forward to having him inside you too, so you finally concede to get up and straddle his lap. Although, perhaps a little more teasing still wouldn't go amiss...  
Instead of riding him straight away, you push his heat against your own, rubbing the head of his length against your already throbbing flesh.  
  
"You're testing my patience again..." he growls in your ear, his hand moving to your backside.  
  
When you still don't make a move, his other hand moves between you both and he pushes his fingers inside you, making you gasp in surprise. He then lifts you up like this and positions your opening over his length, then his hands quickly go to your waist and he pushes you down onto him. You tip your head back and let out a moan as his thickness fills and stretches you, leaning forward after a few seconds to rest your head on his shoulder.  
  
"Uhh, so wet and throbbing for me, as usual..." he groans.  
  
"Always..." you tell him.  
  
"Start moving, then." he commands, but when you don't, his hand gives a firm smack to your backside as he adds, "Now!"  
You gasp a little and then do as he says, moving yourself up and down him and both your breaths soon start to grow heavier.  
  
"The next time you disobey an order, I might have to lock you in a cell and cut you off from this for a month." he threatens.  
  
"No... please..." you whine. "I couldn't bear it..."  
  
"Then you'd better start doing as I say." he tells you. "Starting with moving a little faster."  
  
You obey him this time without hesitation, picking up the pace somewhat and nipping at his neck every so often. For a moment, you wonder what happened to the 'tie-you-up-and-fuck-you' idea, but then you realise that was never going to be a deterrent.  
  
"That's more like it..." he says and glances down. "Now... touch yourself a bit for me..."  
Obediently, your hand lowers and you rub your fingers against yourself. Very soon, the heat starts to pool in your belly and Smoker notices.  
"But don't come before I do." he says. "And remember what will happen if you disobey..."  
  
This will be a difficult order to follow. It seems you are already a little closer than he is. You sneakily rub your fingers around your throbbing instead of directly on it, but it doesn't seem to make much difference. Then you try to tighten yourself more around him as your mouth still wanders his neck, even running your tongue along his ear. Anything to pull him closer, at the same time trying to hold back. Sure enough, he groans again and throbs a little harder.  
_Just a few more seconds_ , you tell yourself, squeezing your eyes shut and whimpering as tears start to well up in the corners of your eyes. After a very long few seconds, he jerks his hips a little before releasing heavily into you. You are barely a second behind him, moaning out his name and going limp in his arms, breathing a heavy sign of relief.  
  
Smoker breaks the rough act then and strokes your hair a little.  
"You OK?" he asks, and you nod on his shoulder, then pull back.  
  
"Did I worry you?" you then ask.  
  
"Maybe a little at the end, there..." he says, raising his hand to wipe away a remaining tear with his thumb.  
  
"You can be quite scary, you know." you tell him. "It was very convincing."  
  
"You did a good job yourself, though." he says, adding, "My 'naughty little pirate girl'..."  
  
"I love it when you call me that..." you smile, then cover his mouth with yours, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this is a little easier to read than my previous fic - still finding my formatting feet on here. ^^;


End file.
